


Shrinketty An accident where everything went right

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [4]
Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After that it's Akumu and Papyruses relationship, Akumu is Betty's younger sister, Ambassador Frisk, An au where Betty shrinks the monsters and Frisk by accident, Betty and Akumu are big on pink, Betty and Akumu are rich, Betty has a small youtube channel, Betty has big boobs and a big ass, Betty is good but she is not unshrinking them, Betty's relationship with Frisk is the main relationship, But other characters will make appeaances, But who wouldn't she is an amazing person to be around, F/F, F/M, Fetish Content, Flirty Betty, Frisk has a major crush on Betty, It's the pink apocalypse, Mainly focuses on Betty and Frisk's relationship and Akumu's relationship with Papyrus, Male Frisk, Maybe even references to season 1, Not recommended for people who don't like fetish content or haven't seen Glitchtale, POV Betty, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", References to Glitchtale backstory, SO MUCH PINK, Sans doesn't trust Betty, Shrinketty, Shrinking, Teen Betty, Teen Frisk, The monsters and Frisk are small enough to fit on Betty's thumb perfectly, Well it's called Undertube here, and she has a crush on Papyrus, but don't worry she is good, but they are not typical girls, they are also both big time gamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: What if Betty hadn't actually been evil but she had magic which shrinks people and she accidently shrinks the monsters and Frisk? Why quite a lot of adventures of course





	1. Shrunk

**Author's Note:**

> I love glitchtale I kind of hate Betty but she is also my favorite character kind of and I've been meaning to do a story like this for a while

 BEEP 

BEEP

BEEP!

Your hand slams on the alarm as you sit up in bed your pink hair flopping in your face as you stretch and yawn. You pull your phone off the charger and check the time: 8:00 AM.

You yell "fuck" as you race out of bed to get dressed because you Betty Noire are late for your first day of highschool. You quickly put on your favorite striped pink sweater and a pink skirt before rushing downstairs where your sister Akumu was pulling on her pink shoes.

You said "hi" quickly before grabbing your backpack and rushing to put your own pair of striped pink sneakers on before you and Akumu raced out of the door your pink phones in your pockets as you raced onto the bus.

On the bus you looked for a seat to sit on when you heard a voice say "over here" You looked around for the voice and saw a boy waving you over.

He had short brown hair, tan skin, wore a blue and purple striped sweater with blue shorts and seemingly crazy to invite a girl to sit with him when you could very well be one of those girls who is a bitch and makes fun of him. 

You shrugged and sat down next to him and said "Thanks I'm Betty" A quiet "Frisk" made you excited because you were sitting next to the Ambassador of Monsters who you had heard nothing but good things about. 

Not only that but he was pretty cute too which made you blush. You said "So Frisk how do you feel about the color pink" You wanted to see if he was one of those boys who thought pink couldn't be badass and for boys too. He said "I think the color pink is in a league of it's own" 

You almost cheered finally a boy who wasn't influenced by the idea that pink couldn't be cool which was yours and Akumu's whole style neither of you were really girly girls but both of you loved pink so much. The bus stopped and everybody got off with you and Frisk the last ones to get off but then suddenly Frisk was assaulted by hugs by a bunch of monsters.

You assumed this was his family though why they were here you did not know but suddenly before you could do anything else you felt the tingling happening again and tried to warn them but they weren't listening as the beam of pink light shot out of your chest and hit them. 

Their voices became high pitched as they were shrunk to the size of a speck of dust. You looked around to see if anyone was watching and quickly swept the dust sized people into a bag which you put in your pink purse and snuck away hoping to find a bathroom.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You answer questions from the people you accidently shrunk and explain their situation

You quickly went inside the school in search of a bathroom when you saw a sign pointing to bathrooms. You headed in that direction only to be stopped by one of your friends from public school.

You quickly chatted then headed into the bathroom where you opened a stall and locked it so no one could get in and you sat on the toilet and pulled out the bag of dust sized people which you carefully dumped in your other hand.

You then held up the hand full of tiny people and monsters and said "Before you yell at me I need to know names I'm Betty" a round of angry voices shouted their names out at you

"sans" "Undyne" "Asgore" "Toriel" "Asriel" "Napstablook" "Mettaton" "PAPYRUS" "Alphys" "W.D Gaster" then a quiet voice said "You know me it's Frisk" you nodded and said "Listen I cannot restore your size and your stuck at this size but i will be taking care of you guys it's the least i can do for you guys do you guys have any questions?"

A cacophony of voices echoed until you said "One at a time please and make it quick I do have to get to class" "This is W.D Gaster I would like to know how you shrunk us" You said "Me and my sister Akumu have an incredibly rare soul called FEAR it makes us not afraid of anything and grants access to a special kind of magic that is not reverseable that shrinks people incredibly small unfortunately I haven't learned to control it and have sat on and stepped on my fair share of people"

W.D Gaster said "Interesting" Sans asked the next question and you knew it probably would be the last one so you said "Before you ask anything I have to go after the next question"

Sans asked "So what are you going to do to us?" You said "I'm going to take care of you but I am going to be having some fun with you guys on occasion"

You said "Guys I don't have time to put you in the bag so either I'm going to have to eat you so you can travel in my stomach or you guys can go in my underwear or between my boobs. The voices spoke up "Let's go in the boobs" You said "Perverts but i did give you that option"

You lifted your sweater open and let the tiny monsters and Frisk slide down your tits you asked "Comfy?" You heard grunts of agreement and closed your sweater then walked out of the bathroom quickly and speedwalked up to where your class was.

After the class was done it was lunchtime so you headed to the cafeteria where you saw Akumu sitting by herself she had bright pink skin, pink hair and she wore a pink t-shirt with pink shorts.

You sat down with her and she said "Oh hi Betts" You said "Why are you sitting by yourself?" Akuma said "I uh ok fine I know we're not supposed to shrink anyone but I accidently shrunk this boy I like as a friend so yeah"

She reached into her t-shirt and pulled out a human boy who looked bored as his eyes landed on you and he said "Who's this?" She said "This is my sister Betty Kale" You said "I have a confession too I accidently shrunk the ambassador of monsters and his family"

She said "Shit looks like we both screwed up" You nodded and took out the monsters and Frisk from your sweater and showed Akuma and she said "Hey is that the skeleton I sat next to this morning?" You asked "Which one?" She pointed to Papyrus and you said "I guess so listen Akky we are going to have to take care of them together ok?" She nodded and said "Want some pountine?"

You nodded and she slid a bowl of pountine over to you and you brought the monsters and Frisk to your face and said "You guys are welcome have some poutine just you might want to stay away from my fingers I'm probably not going to be paying attention and that has been a common death for those shrunk by me"  

You dumped carefully your shrinkees into the bowl and started eating not noticing what you were doing while Akumu ate her own it was a few times that your hands nearly brought one of the monsters or Frisk's lives to a end in your stomach.

After lunch you went to the gym where the other girls were waiting to start gym but you had changed into your gym clothes: A pink t-shirt with pink shorts and left the monsters/Frisk with Akumu who was going to have English class next.


	3. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip to the end of the day where Betty and Akumu take their accidental shrinkees home with them

After you did gym you went to do period 4 which was boring so you didn't pay attention. After period 4 you met up with Akumu and got on the bus where you both sat at the back and pulled out the monsters/Frisk from your sweater while Akumu pulled Kale from her underwear.

You said "We're going home now so buckle up" and you set the monsters and Frisk in your lap while Akumu did the same with Kale. You looked down and saw Frisk trying his best to climb your chest so you picked him up and asked "Did you want the vip seat?"

His tiny little head bodded up and down in a yes and you picked him up off your chest and opened your mouth then set him on your tongue and said carefully "Be careful Frisk you're not the first shrinkee to try that you certainly won't be the last one to fall and get swallowed".

He nodded or you think he did as the bus drove away it was a waiting game as the other teens were let off until only a couple of you remained on the bus.

Finally it was you and Akumu's turn as you took Frisk out of your mouth and set him on your shoulder as you patted your sweater where the monsters were stored again and walked off the bus with Akumu following you.

You said "hold on" to Frisk as you jumped off the bus and watched it go after that you turned to you and Akumu's house: It was all pink with brighter striped lines all over it and you said "Home sweet home" as Akumu agreed and went inside with you following behind her.

Inside you reached into your sweater and pulled out the monsters and collected Frisk from your shoulder and set them on your dining table where Akumu set Kale and sat on the chair in front of them and said "So there are a few rules for shrinkees like yourselves"

The monsters and Frisk looked up and you said "Number one: Never go through our underwear drawers I don't mind you riding in my underwear or my bra but never go into me and Akky's underwear drawer understood?"

There was grunts of agreement as you said "Good Number two: Only one of you gets to sleep with Akumu and me that means one shrinkee each got it?

More grunts and you continued "Number three: Never and I mean EVER bother Akumu when she is doing homework because she will kill you by accident trust me it happens so often"

More grunts as you said "Number four: Showering with us is permitted but you must tell us and not walk in otherwise we won't know where you are and we could step on you"

You nodded and said "Number five: We might leave you here sometimes so you'll have to figure out how to get to the food we set out for you as you little people still need your exercise"

You smiled down at them and said  "Now out of you who would like to come with me or explore the house?" The tiny voices chimed in and they all wanted to go explore so you said "I will set you on the floor by my feet and you're free to explore just be careful Akumu isn't as careful as me"

You picked up the monsters and set them on the floor in front of your pink striped socks and said "Go have fun and be careful" you watched them leave as you turned to the only one who didn't want to explore which was Frisk and said "So Frisk I'm going to play some games and I happen to have a controller in your size would you be interested in playing with me?"

He said in awe "You have a controller in my size?" You nodded and picked him up then walked into your room which of course was pink,

It had posters of your favorite movies and videogames, a recording area where you did your side Undertube hobby, your game area with your many games and consoles, a gallery area where your sentimental value items were kept, and in the middle of it your big pink striped bed with your pink dresser and nightstand.

Frisk said "Wow everything is pink even your tv and I love it" You smiled and said "Thanks I designed it with my money after my mom was killed by her sister she was rich so Akumu and I became rich when she passed away" Frisk said "Oh i'm sorry" You shook your head and said "no need my mom was awesome"

You then walked over to your video game area and sat down on your pink couch then set Frisk beside you and asked "So what console do you want to play?


	4. Video Gaming and Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty games with Frisk and has dinner

Frisk asked "What consoles do you have?" You said "I've got them all from Ps4 to the Nintendo Switch" Frisk thought for a moment and said "Can we play ps4?"

You nodded and pulled your remote off your table then pressed the button which set up the PS4 automatically which made Frisk say "whoa you really invested in this room"

You smiled and nodded as you picked up two controllers one small and one normal for you and Frisk and used your fingers to hand the tiny controller to Frisk who marvelled at the fact it was his size. You then turned the PS4 on and said "You like Little Big Planet?

Frisk nodded and you stood up and took the game off your library then placed it in the PS4 which if you guessed was indeed pink. You then walked back to the couch and said "Beep Beep watch it Frisk my butt is coming in for a landing"

You sat down as you heard a chuckle from Frisk and watched the game start up. When the game started up you let Frisk create an account he called himself FRISKY BITS which made you giggle a little then you said "Lets play the story"

He nodded and you went up to play then pressed it. A cutscene played though you weren't really looking at it and the tutorial started up for Frisk as you had already been through the tutorial your sackgirl was all pink and wore a pink dress as she followed Frisk through the tutorial.

You and Frisk played the game for a couple of hours getting snacks to eat and taking breaks to chat about life and past events. Finally it was dinner time and you shut the game off then took Frisk's controller and your own and set them on the table again then you stood up and picked Frisk up from the couch.

You then walked out of your room to the dining room where Akumu set down a steaming pile of spaghetti which had you ask her "Why spaghetti?"

She pointed to Papyrus who was standing on her shoulder and said "Me and Paps made it because he asked to" You saw her blush and leaned into her ear so Papyrus wouldn't hear and whispered "My little sister has a crush I'm so proud"

She turned red and whispered "N-No!" You smiled at her and turned red when she said "Well I know you have a crush too considering how much time you spent with him in your room"

You said flustered "T-That was different" She said "Nope you've got the hots for him even though you haven't known him long"  You groaned and said "lets just have supper" the two of you checked the seats finding Asgore and Toriel talking on one of them and Napstablook pretending to sleep. You yelled "It's supper time guys Papyrus and Akumu made spaghetti"

The monsters came in from all directions as you set Frisk on the table in front of you and Akumu did the same thing with Papyrus who nyehed as she set him down.

Hoping nobody was on your seat you sat down and heard a sound of squishing almost instantly you stood up ready to apologize for sitting on someone when you noticed a tiny whoopee cushion on the seat and you laughed like a lot.

Akumu asked "Why are you laughing Betts?" You showed her the whoopee cushion which had your butt print all over it. Which made her crack up and then Frisk by extension while Papyrus said "SANS IS PROBABLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT PRANK WHERE IS THAT LAZYBONES?" "

right here bro" a voice said you stopped laughing when you felt something in your underwear then from the front side of your skirt out popped Sans tiny little head which made you, Frisk and Akumu laugh harder.

You pulled Sans out of your underwear and said "Quite the brave move there little guy climbing into my underwear" He blushed a little and said "thanks" then you sat back down but not before removing the whoopee cushion and taking one of the plates that were on the table.

You picked up one of the tiny plates for Frisk and set it front of him with him thanking you and you saying "your welcome" the other monsters got plates for themselves minus Papyrus who Akumu got a plate for.

You then served the spaghetti to yourself and gave Frisk three noodles with three drops of sauce on them because what seemed small to you was gigantic to Frisk and the monsters.

Over the next hour you and Akumu and the monsters conversed along with Frisk who asked questions about what is was going to be like living here. You answered them all until everybody's plates were empty and you said "Supper was good Papyrus and Akumu but now it's time for playtime"

You nodded to Akumu who said "Once a day after supper we play a little game with our shrinkees where we sit on you and junk like that but don't worry we'll make you invincible to harm just you'll enjoy it however we are choosing one shrinkee each to do these things to so if you would like to have some fun with us raise your hand"

Frisk, Papyrus and Sans raised their hand and you selected Frisk while Akumu selected Papyrus which wasn't a surprise as you said "next time Sans" and the two of you picked up your chosen one and went off to your rooms where Playtime would take place.


	5. Playtime/Talking/Getting Ready For School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fetish oriented chapter if you do not like this stuff i suggest not reading/ Betty plays with Frisk and they end up talking then later the next day the monsters are left while Betty and Akumu go to school.

Inside your room you said "time for a snack" and lifted Frisk up to your mouth and opened it revealing your mouth abyss then dropped the struggling Frisk onto your pink tongue and swallowed him whole.

You rubbed your belly and let out a "UUURRRP!" You then imagined he was in your hand and he was. You said "you taste pretty good" as Frisk said "that was weird"

You smiled as you set him on your bed and said "i'm pretty tired i need to sit down" and you wiggled your bum as you sat on Frisk in your skirt so he was getting a taste of your underwear.

You wiggled your bum rubbing him against your underwear and making you say "Ah thats the stuff" and you stood up leaving Frisk flattened to your bed.

You peeled him from your bed and said "Thanks for doing this with me most shrinkees refuse they say they like my sister more" Frisk said "Really?" You nodded and said "Akumu is more excitable than me"

Frisk said "True but you're a whole lot sexier than her" You blushed as you sat down with Frisk in your lap. Over the next few hours you and Frisk sat and just talked about things like favorite things and animals.

When it was night time you and Frisk cuddled up deciding not to come out until tomorrow. The next day you were still wearing your outfit from yesterday as you sat up and rubbed your eyes. Frisk said from his place in your boobs "Are you leaving us here today?"

You nodded and said "best for you guys here" and took Frisk out placing him on your bed then you said "I'm going to be naked just so you know" Frisk blushed and looked away as you took your sweater and skirt off and put on a pink tank top with pink shorts.

You said "You can look now" as you quickly got ready for school. Frisk hopped off your bed and you grabbed your backpack then left your room with Frisk following behind you.

You quickly went into the kitchen took your lunch out and said "Everybody lunch is in the fridge you are free to explore but do not break anything"

With Akumu following you the two of you exited the house leaving the monsters and Frisk alone. Frisk explored the house in your absence until he found your room and decided to snoop.

He opened the door and began snooping around until he found your underwear drawer. His face turned dark red as he opened it to reveal your underwear was all pink as well.

What happened next will shock you.


End file.
